Swords Intertwine
by Neverrrr
Summary: The Greil Mercenaries have been living comfortably after the defeat of The Black Knight. However a new journey is soon set before them. Dangers far greater than anything they have previously faced will soon unfold. Will Ike be able to stand up to this new threat? Will Ranulf survive the beaten path he will be forced to take? Will Mia and Ike Find something greater than friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Neverrrr: Hey! This is my first attempt at a fic so I expect lots of criticism, in fact I welcome it, I want it!! I expect you all as readers to correct me if I get anything wrong ^.^ Now flames, if you want to, go ahead! Make yourself look like a fool. And have fun doing it because I know I'll have fun reading it. As you all should know by now, this is a story with Ike/Mia being the only pairing as of now, I will make more based on the reviews I get! So make sure to put in your opinions about other pairings! (Not including Ike and Mia).

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fire Emblem characters! I only own the title/plot!

It was a very quiet morning, not even the animals seemed to be stirring for a heavy rainstorm the night before pounded the land. It was several months after Elincia had been crowned Queen of Crimea, and the chaos that ensued finally seemed to be dwindling. For Ike and the mercenaries, all the chaos was hard to stand and most were glad to leave the castle when things settled down.

.

Mia stretched in her bed, at the same time kicking off the plain white sheets that protected her from the cold air that lingers around when the sun retreats beyond the horizon. The sun's beams intruded her room, making everything clearly visible. Slowly opening her eyes, she got out of her bed, yawning while doing so.

"Ah what a beautiful day," Mia mumbled, still a bit drowsy from waking up, "Sure beats last nights downpour."

Getting her clothes she decided to take a bath at the lake, which was not far off from the fort since it was such a nice day. It was still fairly early and she saw no one was up except for Oscar who was already making breakfast for the Griel Mercenaries.

"Hey Oscar!" she exclaimed whilst walking in the room.

"Oh hey Mia," Oscar grinning as he spoke," Good morning."

"Yes what a beautiful morning it is!" Mia said starting to head out the door," Hey I'm going to head out for a bit, should be back by the time breakfast is ready!"

Mia was gone before Oscar could respond, nodding his head he went back to his task at hand, cooking a meal large enough for a small army.

A trail leading through a dense part of the forest surrounding the fortress is the path Mia took to head to the lake, Ike and many of the others head down here from time to time to escape chaos that would ensue in a mercenaries life. She decided no one would be around the lake at this time of day though, so taking a bath would have no harm. Stripping to nothing but bare skin, she prodded the water with her foot, deciding it was warm enough to go in, she walked in, squealing every now and then when the water hit dry skin.

Ike had gotten up not long after the light had assaulted his eyes, he was already down talking to Oscar before heading out to the lake to swim like he did every morning. Oscar was still cooking, humming a seemingly happy tune, ignorant of the new presence that had entered the room.

"Hey Oscar," Ike said," going to go swim, see you in a bit."

Once again, the intruder left before Oscar could respond, he decided to be a bit more observant to avoid that from now on.

Ike followed the trail to the lake, slowly walking absorbing in his surroundings. He was walking amongst trees standing thirty feet tall. The Tree leaves blocking a significant amount of the sun's rays, making intricate patterns of shade on the ground. Bushes and plants seemed to sprout everywhere, making the forest lush and vivid with life.

"This trail is so beautiful," Ike stated out loud, I only wish the rest of the world was this peaceful."

Ike pondered at the thought, a world without pain or hurt, only love and peace. It seemed to good to be true, so he tossed the thought from his mind for the moment. Ike arrived at the lake emerging from the forest, wasting no time slipping clothes off until he was only in his shorts, completely missing the other pile of clothes not even ten feet from him. Jumping in he made quite a splash, when he emerged a small smile traced his lips, he always loved swimming, he never got to do it during the Mad King's War so he was making up for lost time.

Mia was floating when she heard a splash, it shocked her at first, thinking it was a wild animal, perhaps a bear? No she saw clothes scattered around in the distance, who the hell was it. She then saw someone emerge from the water... blue hair, soon after she saw this Mia realized who the intruder was.

Hiding behind a rock that conveniently was close to Mia, she muttered to herself, " Boss what are you doing here!"

She glanced again to see him floating around almost lifelessly like she was doing not even two minutes ago. He was quite far away but she could easily see his toned muscles.

"Guess the war did some good for him," she thought," At least he is not an eyesore."

Mia dearly wanted to leave the lake, but decided against it and figured waiting until he left would be a smarter course of action. Sighing, she laid her back against the rock giving her legs a break.

Ike felt completely at ease, something about the water, it relaxed him, maybe it was because the lake was so calm, or maybe it was how the water surrounded his body, engulfing him, yet, didn't harm him in any way. He couldn't figure it out but he enjoyed it nonetheless. He thought he heard movement in the water nearby, but paid it no mind.

It was 30 minutes later and Mia was getting impatient, sure she didn't mind sitting in the water, but this was far longer than she had planned for, she had half a mind swimming right past Ike not giving two damn whether or not he saw something. She knew she would only regret that later, so decided against it. She found a smaller rock perched on top of the larger rock which she now leaned against for support, out of pure boredom she tossed the smaller rock out into the water watching it make a small splash, then get swallowed by the overwhelming mass of water.

Now that, caught Ike's attention, a splash in the middle of a lake, now he knew there were fish in the lake but most did not come near the surface. He started to swim in the direction of a rock, that seemed to defy the waters need to swallow it whole, determined to find out the cause of the splash.

Swimming closer he thought he heard an, "Oh Shit!" Now he was really curious, and a bit nervous as to what he would find.

"Anyone out there?" he called.

Trying again he yelled, "Is anyone out there?"

"No!" came a quiet but quick reply.

Confused, Ike started to swim trying to get to the other side of the rock to see who was hiding. Before he got too close the voice spoke again, this time trying to sound intimidating.

"You don't come over here!" the voice stated again.

Ike was now confused and a bit worried," Are you all right?"

"Yes Boss I'm all right!" Mia stated, before long realizing she gave away her identity.

Ike now realizing who it was, once again started to swim over while saying "Mia what are you doing here?"

Mia knowing all too well he was only about 5 feet away from the rock panicked not knowing what to do. In her panic she almost forgot he was coming, so when he saw the blue blur she let out a high pitched yell and punched him right in the face. Ike was in a daze, and started to sink not sure where he was or what he was doing.

Mia once again panicking seeing her Commander sinking because of her, deciding to pull him to shore. Putting an arm around his chest she got a hold of him, and with the other hand started swimming towards their clothes. After a couple seconds she realized what exactly she was doing, and what she was wearing... and started to blush profusely.

Ike started to come out of his daze, and realized he was being dragged, but he felt something soft and warm against his chest and left side of his body. Looking he saw Mia, dragging him to shore, he was confused and shocked, wondering what had happened.

"Mia, why are you dragging me to shore, and why were you hiding behind a rock," asked Ike in a confused voice.

Mia was startled when Ike started talking, but none the less she answered his question.

"Well, I am dragging you to shore because I panicked when you were coming around the rock, so I punched you right in the face not fully control of my actions," she stated as calmly as possible, a blush still evident on her cheeks.

"That doesn't answer why you were hiding behind the rock in the first place," Ike once again stated with confusion in his voice.

"Well boss, I am kind of not wearing much as of right now." Mia said the blush coming back full force now.

Ike looked at her and realizing what she meant, turned scarlet now, and felt extremely stupid for going around the rock. Mia got them to shore not long after, and immediately told Ike to cover his eyes until she was done dressing.

Once they got their clothes back on, Ike apologized still feeling a bit stupid for not realizing why she would be hiding.

"I am so sorry for that!" he stated.

"Don't worry about it boss, I know you were not trying anything!" Mia stated almost happily," You're not that kind of man! If you were I'd have let you sink after I punched you!"

That sent a chill down his spine, and quietly thanked the goddess he was not trying anything. The two started walking back to the fort, realizing breakfast was probably already made and put on the table. Before they got to it though, Ranulf walked towards them with a grin on his face.

"Where have you two been!" Ranulf exclaimed with mock worry on his face," we were worried you two had gotten lost!"

"Oh shut up Ranulf," Ike said smiling all the while."

"What were you two up to, on second thought, don't tell me, I don't want to know!" Ranulf said with a smirk on his face.

"Gah, No! Nothing happened I was just swimming at the lake and Mia happened to be there!" Ike exclaimed trying to make his friend see there was only innocence in his actions, although that did little to help.

"Oh so you two were at the lake together!" Ranulf said with a grin that threatened to widen his face permanently." I see, I didn't know you two had gotten that close…"

Mia had had enough of this, she was already extremely embarrassed as it was, and did not need Ranulf to rub it in further. With relative ease she took her sheathed sword and unhooked it from her waist, only to smack Ranulf with it in the center of his dead, knocking him on the floor.

Mia smiled in triumph, " Ranulf stop being so silly, me and the boss were doing nothing, right boss!" she winked at Ike only making him blush a bit and look down.

Ranulf laid on the floor in mock pain, " Ohhh my head... and I saw that wink! I know what is going on!," Ranulf said trying to get into Ike's skin.

It worked as he received another whack to the head, but by Ike's sheathed sword this time.

"Very funny Ranulf," Ike said grinning even though he was embarrassed.

Ike and Ranulf held a close relationship, always having fun with each other never taking the other one serious in times of peace. The two were always making fun of anything they could, driving Titania to her edge most of the time.

"OK boss I'm going in to clean up a bit, see you around!" Mia said while giving Ike yet another wink.

"She looks like a good mate for you, Ike" Ranulf joked, still trying to get under Ike.

Knowing this he paid no heed to what he said, only acknowledging he heard Ranulf by throwing a rock in his direction.

"I am going to head in and eat Ranulf, I assume you already did so if you don't mind me asking what are you doing out here, were you worried about your Ikee-poo?" Ike said whilst grinning.

"Yes I was terrified you might have stepped on a twig or tripped on a rock, " Ranulf said jokingly.

" I was actually going into town to buy some supplies before going on my daily hunt for food," Ranulf stated, this time telling the truth.

"Ah ok that makes sense, well I'm going to go ahead and head inside then, Good hunting Ranulf." Ike stated while turning towards the fort.

"I would say the same to you, although not exactly for the same reasons as me," Ranulf said still poking fun at Ike's earlier predicament.

Ike waved it off and headed towards the fort, muttering to himself, "What a strange way to start the day."

Neverrrr: OK! So First chapter done! I wanted to make it longer but wasn't sure if the readers would appreciate it, let me know! The next chapter will get deeper into the story, and a bit less nonsense ^.^ Thanks for reading all. Review plx ~!


	2. Chapter 2

Neverrr: OK! This is the second chapter to this fic ^.^ Hope you all enjoy, I figure this fic will be a semi-long fic, it matters on how many view/reviews I get! So I hope anyone who wants this story to be elongated, plx review!! ^.^

Disclaimer: I dun own Fire Emblem, although that would be nice, give Greil a smaller nose I would…

Ike stood in front of his small contingent of men, getting ready to lead the way towards the Daien capital, Sienne, protecting the ambassador of Crimea. He figured it would be a two-three week journey, maybe longer if the weather was bad. Most of the mercenaries were glad to be back in work, sitting idly about was not a life they would choose willingly. Personally though, Ike would rather sit around idly than bodyguard the ambassador. But Soren convinced him, or rather it was who the employer was that convinced him.

Flashback:

"Ike!" Soren called out.

"Hmm? What's up?" Ike said diverting his attention to Soren instead of eating his food.

"The ambassador of Crimea is needing an escort, and guess who they have requested?" Soren said with a slight smile that suggested he was proud of how popular the mercenaries had become. The mercenaries had saved Crimea, no all of Tellius after all!

"Wow I feel honored, why did they not just send some of Crimea's elite guards, surely they would suffice." Ike said.

"If it was anyone else other than the ambassador I think they would have just done that, but the employer wanted someone who knew would get her to their destination safely," Soren stated.

"Well, as much as I would love to get back out on the field, this job just does not sound all that appealing to me, I am sure the elite guards will suffice," Ike said while staring at his food.

"Aw come on Ike, we've been cramped up in here for god knows how long! Let's do this, if not for the money then just for the mere fact we've grown lazy doing nothing!" Boyd said appearing from a door behind Ike.

"Yah Ike let's do this, we got nothing better to do anyway," Ranulf said, who was sitting on the opposite side of Ike. Ranulf had just got finished hunting and came to the dining room to chat.

"I know we've all grown a bit lazy, and that we have nothing better to do, I just don't like working for nobles and such, If a town needs saving from pirates, I'm all for it, but this is not what I see a mercenary doing." Ike simply stated.

"The package is the ambassador, but who is the employer Soren, is it the ambassador as well?" Ike questioned.

"Actually no, the ambassador agrees with you on one thing, she would prefer Elite Crimean guards over hired mercenaries, so he is only the package, the employer is none other than Queen Elincia herself." Soren said, wondering if that would matter.

Apparently it did because Ike seemed to have changed his mind, reluctantly, but changed his mind.

"All right, only because the queen herself has asked it would be us to escort the ambassador to um, where did you say we were escorting him?" Ike said realizing he knew not where he would be taking the ambassador.

"We'll be escorting him to Sienne, the capital of Daien." Soren simply stated.

End FlashBack:

Ike and the mercenaries just left the capital of Crimea and were on their way to Daien, the longest part of the trip would be through the mountains, after that it would be almost a straight shot to Sienne. They were to escort the ambassador to and back from Sienne. The money was good so Ike could not complain, and they were running a tad low since he denied any gold offered by Elincia as payment for helping her take back her country. Shinnon was the first to disagree with that decision but Titania was quick to shut him down, then after telling Ike how noble that was.

Not long after the journey had begun, the ambassador soon requested that a break be made, even though Ike mentioned she was riding on a horse while others were walking she was still adamant about stopping for a rest. Ike begrudgingly agreed, but figured a short break would do no harm in the end. It would hardly hinder their schedule and he would rather not be on the ambassador's bad side.

Walking through the temporary camp the mercenaries set up Ike bumped into a familiar person. The body in front of him was knocked back. Ike, taken back for a moment quickly helped her up, brushing off her shoulders while saying "Sorry Mia, didn't see you there."

"No problem boss, I was just looking for a sparring partner, guess I got so caught up in it I wasn't watching where I was going either." Mia shrugged.

"Well I have nothing better to do so we could spar, if you like." Ike stated. He really did have nothing better to do, unless he wanted to hear Soren talk about supplies and such.

"That would be great boss!" Mia said getting excited about fighting her commander.

They headed to a clearing after Ike got the training supplies, making sure that no one else was around so no one would get hurt. Ike tossed Mia a wooden stick in the shape of a sword, "No need to get hurt while sparring," Ike said whilst strapping on his arm guard," This way we can go all out to without worrying about hurting the other too much."

"Good thinking boss!" Mia said, " Don't underestimate me I've come along way from when you first met me!"

"Haha we'll see about that!" Ike taunted.

The two got into their battle stances, Ike with his sword at his side pointed towards the ground, Mia holding her sword a little more to the front of her, and her knees bent so she could easily maneuver around.

It was a stare off for a minute, no one saying anything. It seemed that all sound had ceased, but since Mia was the more excitable of the two, she charged first, using her sword for an upward slash, and then back down for a downward slash. Ike parried the first and dodged the second with relative ease.

"Come on Mia, you said you were better than before!" Ike taunted, all the while grinning at Mia getting a bit angrier.

"You just watch boss!" Mia stated, and that was all before she pressed the attack. She did a series of slashes and pokes, trying to get a clean hit on her opponent, none connecting, she was beginning to tire out. Backing off she tried to think of a new tactic on how to engage Ike. Mia didn't get the chance to think for long though.

"Giving up already Mia?" Ike once said once again taunting Mia, "My turn I guess."

Ike charged forward with an upward slash, Mia glancing the blow barely, making Ike a little off balanced and his sword pointing away from her, she took it to her advantage and shoulder tackled Ike, knocking him back a few steps, followed by a lunge with her sword, throwing her whole body in his direction.

Ike quickly regained composure and dodged by swerving to the side, making Mia miss completely and start to fall over, then bringing his knee up he made contact with her stomach. That knocked the wind out of Mia, and she fell to one knee. Ike now held the wooden blade to her neck . "Check and Mate" Ike stated whilst smiling.

"Hardly," Mia said grinning, she then delivered a low roundhouse kick knocking Ike off his feet.

Regaining her momentum she charged forward once again, doing a thrust, followed by a spin kick that hit Ike on the side of his chest. Ike brushed himself off and complemented Mia for the comeback, before charging, he used his sword for the offensive now and released a non-ending series of slashes, thrusts, and kicks as well. Mia deflected most and countered some inflicting pain to Ike, but Ike was clearly landing more hits and Mia quickly started back up faster and faster. Mia took a hit to the back of her left leg and lost her stance, Ike took advantage and quickly knocked her over, wanting to avoid the same situation as last time, instead of just putting the blade to her neck he jumped on top of her and held both of her arms above her head while pulling out a wooden dagger from his bootleg and held it to her neck.

Mia not wanting to lose after putting up such a fight, struggled to come up with a solution to get out of this one. A smirk came to her lips as she figured out a perfect solution, albeit a bit conniving, she knew it would work. Mia wasn't one to do stuff like this often but, she really wanted to win.

"So Mia, check and mate this time?" Ike said while grinning.

"You know Ike," Mia said almost seductively, "I didn't think you would be this attractive holding me against my will." All the while moving her leg up and down his, heating him up in more places than one.

Ike's thoughts skyrocketed, trying to figure out where in the hell that came from! This didn't sound like Mia, first of all she never called him, Ike, it was always boss, and secondly when did Mia talk to anyone like that! She was hyper yes, but this was extremely bold. Then it hit Ike, she was trying to get him to release his grip, so she could quickly gain the advantage. Now figuring out her plan, he devised his own, his hands slowly relieving force off her hands, Ike was ready to turn the tables as soon as they flipped.

Mia feeling Ike's grip lighten slightly knew that it had worked, and she pushed as hard as she could on one side of his body to get him on the ground and her on top, but she soon found that she did a full 360 and she was on the ground again!

"Hahaha Mia you almost had me there, nice try but I'm a little smarter than that!" Ike exclaimed in triumph. Ike had let Mia push him but then used her own momentum against her and pushed her just like she did before Mia could get a firm grip on him.

"Hmph, so you made out a plan big deal boss, I still have ways!" Mia said determined not to lose. Mia, now willing to do anything to win this bout, leaned up and kissed Ike. Now that had made Ike almost completely release his grip on Mia, even though it was just to get him to lose he still could not help but relish the fact that her lips met his.

Mia couldn't believe what she had done either, but she soon realized that she was enjoying this. Mia felt light in her head, and she swore her chest was going to explode. Ike was still just staring at her like some statue, but Mia still enjoyed it thoroughly. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss she heard an all too familiar voice, one she did not welcome as of right now..

"Oh, My, God!!" Ranulf exclaimed in mock horror and delight, " You two hit it off, and to think I was only playing around the time back at the fort!!"

As soon as Ike heard Ranulf he snapped back to his senses and jumped off Mia instantly explaining what was happening, leaving Mia laying, eyes fluttering a bit, her fingers now on her lips.

"Ahh!! Ranulf its not what it looks like," Ike said almost pleading, "We were sparring and every time I had her on the ground she got away so I had to pin her there!"

"Uh huh," was all Ranulf said whilst smiling another one of those smiles that was to big for his face.

" Ranulf!" Ike exclaimed a blush evident once again, " Mia was trying to trick me by seducing me!" You must belie-

Ranulf cut him off by saying, " No need to try and explain yourself I know what happened, I will leave you two alone to your own devices! Have fun my birds of love!" Ranulf then almost hopped away laughing all the while.

After Ranulf left Ike went into a daze, not really thinking, but not really staring off into space either. The whole time Mia just kind of looked at Ike's back, a blush as red as a tomato evident on her cheeks.

After an awkward silence, Mia got up and said, "Um… srry I should go, thanks for the spar.." Mia then started to walk towards the camp.

"Ranulf always ruins the fun though doesn't he," she almost whispered before disappearing behind a tent, her fingers still lingering near her face.

"Yeah…" Was Ike's reply. Until he snapped out of his daze. "Wait what, Hey Mia!…" Ike tried to call after her, but it seemed she was already gone. He just stood there for a while, replaying the events that just occurred in his mind. He never thought he would feel that way towards Mia, sure he knew she was attractive and a great friend overall, but this was different. Though he couldn't come up with why, by the time he snapped out of his daze once again, he had already picked up the training equipment and put them away, sitting on his bed. Ike then decided a short nap should be taken before they continue on their way to Sienne.

It had been two days since Ike and Mia's, situation. They haven't really talked since then, or seen each other much for that matter. Ike would normally stay at the head of the pack while Mia stayed somewhat in the middle. They were about a days travel away from the mountains separating Crimea and Daien. It had been a fairly safe trip so far, only encountering one crazy traveler who had "witnessed" the destruction of an entire town near the base of the mountains. He was laying in his bed, not able to sleep as he recalled what happened that day.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Flashback:

Ike had been at the head of the group, as always when Ranulf said he heard running, accompanied by a screaming man. Ike didn't hear anything at first but that was expected, Laguz hearing was far superior over their beorc counterparts. Soon enough however, he heard yelling and screaming, he saw a blob in the distance heading towards the parties way.

Ike intercepted the man when he was close enough to talk to, holding him still as he was shaking violently with fear.

"Sir are you ok??" Ike said as calmly as he could, "What has happened?"

"Th- the… the man.. He kill… killed, Everyone, EVERYONE!" he almost seemed delusional, "My whole town… You must flee while you still can!"

That was all the man said before getting out of Ike's grip and started running towards the direction the mercenaries came from, obviously trying to escape whatever he had just witnessed. Whatever he was running from must not be friendly, for that much he was sure of.

Ike gathered up all of the mercenaries as well as the ambassador and her retainers for a meeting. "Mercenaries, whatever lay up ahead is considered hostile and very dangerous," Ike yelled out to the rest of the group.

"If it turns out it is nothing then proceed as we would have, if that man was not crazy and something did kill people, we will need to divert from our main goal for now and see what is terrorizing the people of Crimea!" Ike yelled once again, "Move out!"

He knew the ambassador would have problems with changing the plans, but if someone, or something, WAS hurting Crimean citizens,, he would have to find out what was the threat and eliminate it from this world.

"The nearest sign of civilization would be at the base of the mountain, two days travel from here," Soren said to Ike when they started moving again, "Might be two and a half days if we lolligag around. Either way keep your head up and make sure to look out for anything suspicious. If you do make sure to call it out."

The mercenaries and their "package" moved out once again and headed for the mountains. It was nightfall before long and decided to set up camp next to a river that flowed in the opposite direction they were going, away from the mountain. It seemed, maybe by chance, that everything was trying to escape their grasp. Ike still took note of this and made sure to be even more wary if he did see something out of the ordinary.

End Flashback:

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Soon before long most had fallen asleep, but Ike couldn't sleep, his body said yes, but his mind said no. He soon got up out of frustration and headed towards the river. He decided that listening to the flow of the river would help him sort things out. Surpassingly enough though, someone seemed to have his idea as well. He walked over and sat down next to the one who seemed to be dwelling in her thoughts.

Ike simply said, "Can't sleep either?"

"Yah I've just been a bit worried, what if that man wasn't crazy and something really did kill a lot of people," said Mist as she sighed into her hands.

"I've been thinking about that too," Ike said almost whispering, "But I am sure that even if we come across it we will be fine, we always have before right." Ike laid a hand on his sisters shoulder hoping it would give her some moral support.

After a while Mist spoke up, "Yah I suppose your right, I just worry too much, after all."

"No Mist you don't," Ike instantly spoke up after he heard Mist say those words, "You care for all of us so much, and that gives you reason to worry whenever danger arises, I don't know how we'd survive without you, always reminding us to keep a cool head and watch our backs, not to mention the healing!"

"You should never change that part about yourself because even if you feel a lot of your worry goes to waste, you have made sure many of us has seen another day," Ike said at a volume only his sister could here, "Remember when I fought the black knight, even though I was strong, if it was not for you healing my wounds and giving me your support, I would not have lived to see another day."

Mist was touched to see her brother cared for her so much, "Thank you Ike!" Mist said whilst hugging her older brother, eyes starting to gloss over a bit.

"Anytime sis, Through Thick and Thin," Ike said while tightening the hug Mist had started.

After a while Ike looked down and found his sister was sleeping, chuckling to himself, he slowly got up, carrying Mist with him back to her tent.

As Ike headed back to his tent he noticed that it was almost complete and utter silence, it seems everyone was able to get a good nights sleep, which baffled Ike. He wandered around and finally ended up walking back to his own tent, not paying much attention he walked in ripped his shirt off , unfastened his boots, and laid down, deciding against bothering with the pants, he would just have to put them on again in the morning.

Little did he know in the other corner of the room was an entity watching him the entire time. Mia had been wanting to talk to Ike alone since the spar, but never had the courage to do so until now. She was cramped up in her room trying to sleep, but couldn't stop thinking about Ike. They were friends and she didn't want to make things awkward between the two because she went too far in a bout. Finally after what seemed like a century she jumped out of bed and headed for the door.

"I'm gonna go to the boss's tent," Mia told Jill, " I need to talk to him."

"Ok, I'm going to get some shut eye then, good night Mia." Jill groggily stated.

She whispered good night before heading out of her tent and towards Ike's. As she walked up to the tent she was trying to determine how to best start her explanation, after standing in front of the flaps of the tent for a minute or so she decided It would be best to just go with whatever came to her mind. Determined, she almost burst into the room, "Boss we have some talking to do!" Mia said closing her eyes.

After a couple seconds of no answer she opened one eye slowly, discovering that no one was inside his tent. She wondered where the commander could have went this late at night, she took the time to view her boss's tent. It was a little bigger than the other tents, but other than that it was pretty simple. A single cod cushioned by a blanket at the right side of the tent, in the middle of the tent were two foldable chairs and a small stand in between, probably for discussion's with Soren when reviewing battle strategies. She went to the side of the tent opposite of the bed, took a chair and sat down, waiting for his return.

Ike was still, thinking about his friends. His mind jumped all over, wondering about all his companions and how things will turn out for them, wondering who will stay and who will leave the Greil mercenaries.

Titania was like a mother figure and Ike knew no matter what she would stick with them until the end. She was always looking out for everyone, making sure things went according to plan.

Soren was their strategist, as well as an incredible mage. Even though he hardly showed his emotions to anyone, Ike knew he held a great sense of pride in the mercs. Ike would probably be dead now if it wasn't for Soren always making incredible strategic plans.

The three brothers Oscar, Boyd and Rolf were all around since his childhood. They would stick with around no matter what befell the group. Oscar was extremely loyal, he also felt a great responsibility to look out for his two younger brothers. Not to mention he was the mercenaries finest cook! Boyd was always the big goof, playing around and never being serious. Although when it came down to protecting others he was always there, and even though Ike and Boyd bumped heads at times Ike knew that Boyd cared for the mercenaries from the bottom of his heart. Rolf was a bit young , having to mature quite fast, ever since they had to retreat from their home a year and a half ago he showed maturity beyond his age.

Ranulf, Ike knew that he was really a courier between Gallia and Crimea. Ranulf was still part of the mercenaries, even if he was not "part" of the mercenaries, Ike and the rest of the crew would always consider him one, and Ranulf would always be there for them if he could.

The list went on and on in Ike's mind. Thinking of every single Greil Mercenary, eventually getting to Mia. At this he sighed out loud, before saying to no one in particular, "I guess I should go talk to her." He slowly got up, facing his bed he started fastening his shoes.

Mia panicked, "Ahh crap he is going to leave the tent, I need to get out of here!" Mia quietly tip-toed to the entrance, trying to remain quiet. Ike had not noticed as he seemed focused on fastening his boots. Mia thanked the goddess, but as soon as she left the tent she tripped on the stake that held the tent down. With a thud she hit the ground, cursing in her mind.

Ike ran outside to see what was the noise, only done fastening one boot, the other was slipped on but the strings hung free and loose. Surprisingly enough the one who he had been meaning to speak to, was right in front of him. Helping Mia up he asked if she was ok.

Mia glad that Ike had not realized she was inside his tent not 2 minutes ago, simply said, "Ah yah sorry boss, I was just passing through!"

"It's fine, I was actually meaning to talk to you," Ike replied.

He was unsure how to bring it up, but decided it was better to say something rather than stand there like an idiot.

"About what happened two days ago… Do you want to forget that happened and start practicing again, no more wrestling?" Ike said jokingly trying to make a light mood out of the situation.

"Sure thing boss, I was just about to talk to you about that anyway!" Mia said, although that was not exactly how she wanted the conversation to go.

"Haha that's good, I was feeling sort of awkward but now that we got things settled, I'm sure things will get back to normal," Ike said with a grin creeping on his face.

"Of course they will boss! We are great friends, as well as sparring partners!" Mia said happy things were settled.

Ike noticed that Mia seemed almost uneasy, like she needed to talk about something, so he tried to console her.

"You know Mia if you ever need to talk to me about anything, go right ahead and I will be all ears." Ike said kindly while putting his hands on her shoulders.

Mia was grateful, but soon realized Ike still had no shirt! She felt a blush was coming but still looked him in the eye while saying, "Aw thanks boss, I appreciate that a lot, thank you."

Ike now satisfied, pulled back his hands, while saying, "Well now that we got that cleared up, you ready to start sparring sessions again tomorrow?"

"You betcha, and you better be ready because I'll win fair and square this time!" Mia said grinning wholeheartedly.

"Haha, I would like to see that happen," Ike said with a glint in his eye and a smile plastered upon his face.

"Well I think I am going to head to bed, getting a little tired." Ike said whilst yawning.

"Ok boss! I think I might hit the sack as well," Mia said, having a sudden urge to sleep for a very long time.

They both waved to each other and then headed to their tents. Little did they know Ranulf heard the whole conversation, and with him being a laguz, had heightened senses. He sensed that Mia became nervous and even anxious as soon as Ike had placed his hands on her shoulders. He was only playing around before, but now he was honestly curious about how they really felt about one another. He would have to investigate further another time, as of now, a cat-nap would be needed. Yawning, he headed to his tent and called it a night.

A blizzard ravaged the buildings of a town near the base of the mountains seperating Crimea and Daien, threatening all who lay inside. No one inside however, was alive. A single man stood seven feet tall in the middle of the desolate town, he was clad in black plated armor, spikes shooting out from his shoulders, and a sheathed blade half a foot thick and almost 6 feet long. His helmet concealed all but his red eyes. Evil seemed to emit from his very core. Even his blade seemed to be pure evil, tainted by a red glow that shone threw the sheath. There were many bodies surrounding him, all seemed to be at one time soldiers or militia. He made a sound which resembled a grunt, then putting two fingers in front of his mouth. he uttered a single word.

"Utaralk"

A red glow emitted from his body, and the earth around him started to shake. Storm clouds above seemed to ominously encircle the Black plated man. The earthquake continued to worsen, and the epicenter seemed to be right where the man stood. Soon all the buildings crumbled and were shredded apart as the ground threw them about. When the earthquake finally stopped, all but a few buildings were leveled, and the man was nowhere to be found…

Neverrrr: Ok! Second chapter done! So its a little longer, that's good right! I know that very last part seemed a bit rushed! I was extremely drowsy at the time, well I still am seeing as I just wrote that.. anyway! Please Review! It would encourage me greatly to see criticism! Means the story was good enough to make better! ;D. Hope you all enjoyed it! Third chapter coming soon enough!


	3. Chapter 3

Neverrrr: Hey all as you must have figured, this is the third chapter to the story! I appreciate those who have reviewed, considering one of them gave me a very valuable piece of information.. I will be changing all Sienne (which is the capital of Begnion) to Nevassa (Which is the capital of Daien, where they are headed), when I decide I am not a lazy ass, and take the time to do it ^.^ So happy I have you guys, that is embarrassing enough as it is, glad I can put a stop to that now! Srry for the confusion, for all who didn't notice, just ignore this completely… like I never said it….

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters! Or Krispy Kreme Donuts, but that's another matter entirely. Ok onto the story~!

It was a cold, windy day as the mercenary group departed from their camp, heading towards the mountains. They were always extremely cold, as if they purposely defied the seasons. Only summer's blazing sun could melt the snow that encased the gigantic rock formations. Since it was autumn, the sun had not nearly enough power to vanquish the powdery form of water that blanketed the mountaintop and the surrounding valleys below.

One says if you were on the peak of the mountain, you could see the Crimean capital in the horizon. Ike knew the strong blizzards that constantly bombarded the mountains would obscure any vision of his homeland's capital. When he told the ambassador this unfortunate fact she was fairly disappointed, wanting to see the most majestic city in Crimea once more before leaving its borders.

Ike and his crew slowly but surely, realized how close they were to the mountains, not by sight, but by the extreme temperature drop that hit all of their bodies. They brung adequate clothing of course, but nothing seemed to be able to stop the penetrating winds, a never ending assault hitting the mercenaries.

Soren announced that the group was only about three hours away from the base of the mountain, with that Ike ordered everyone to stop and take a break. It was just past the noon, and lunch was being served to the mercenaries, prepared by none other than Oscar. Most of them sat around some campfires as they ate their grub, conversing about the past day's events.

"God I can't wait to be out of this horrid temperature." Boyd said to no one in particular.

"I will have to agree with you there, I had half a mind asking the commander to let us walk around the mountains and avoid them completely," Gatrie said.

"Stop your complaining, you both know that would add another month to this trip, this is by far the fastest route." Titania both ordered and explained.

"Ah Titania we were only chatting, there is no harm in that." Boyd said to the very mother-like figure.

Ike walked up to the campfire, sitting on a log next to Ranulf. Boyd and Gatrie sitting across from him, Titania and Mist to his left. Lethe and Mia sat on log to the right of him.

"Looks like I got here just in time," Ike said grinning as he filled up the last seat around the campfire.

"Boss you could have just asked someone to scoot over you know!" Mia stated while eyeballing her food.

"Bah, I'm too lazy to do that." Ike said laughing at a comment he knew was all too true, "I would of just sat on the ground instead."

All the women rolled their eyes upon hearing that comment. Ike never seemed to understand some of the ideals women had, but then again, no one did… (No flames plx ^.^)

The mercenaries soon departed once again nearing the soaring peaks. Soren advised to stop at the city right at the base of the mountain and re-supply before continuing. As they neared where the town was supposed to be, all Ike and the group could make out were a couple buildings that looked extremely tipsy.

Soon enough they were less than 100 yards away, and no one could describe the horror that befell them. The once prosperous town now laid waste, the snow already covering up the atrocious acts that were played out on the unexpecting town.

"This is unbelievable…" Ike whispered to himself. He stood in front of where the town's buildings would normally start, only to view complete and utter ruins. Only a building that resembled a bar and what seemed to once be a house stood, the rest of the town was laid to waste, as if it was razed overnight.

The group almost desperately scanned the area for survivors, for what seemed hours to Ike. They had in fact, searched for hours on end, finding nothing but corpses. Soren took notice of almost a ring of bodies, while calling Ike over so they could inspect this further.

"I wonder why they are all in a circle, they appeared to be cut down in battle, all have a similar wound embedded in their chest." Soren said horrified about what unfolded before his eyes, "I think this was a single mans doing."

Ike was flabbergasted, "Soren! That's Impossible! How could a single man cause all this destruction."

"Have you noticed that every body has the same gash on their body, even if it sounds highly unlikely, I believe that is the case." Soren said, but he seemed to be struggling to believe what he said as well.

"We should leave, there is nothing we can do here." Soren said before turning around, "I suggest sending someone back to Queen Elincia to report the atrocities that occurred here."

"Agreed, if this was an act of war then it would be wise to be prepared in every other city in case this happens again." Ike stated, his mind ravaged by thoughts on who could, or would kill so many innocent people.

The mercenaries and their contract morbidly left the once Crimean town, starting the journey through the mountains. That night there were very few words exchanged as they ate, and even fewer got a good night sleep.

Ike awoke early that morning, small bags forming under his eyes from the sleep deprivation. Stretching, he slowly got up, slipping on his apparel before heading out. To his surprise Mia stood outside with one hand on her hip and the other grabbing the hilt of her sword. Mia was slightly tilted to one side, grinning as she saw her commander walk out of the tent.

"Hey boss! How are you feeling?" Mia said with her usual peppiness.

"Tired, but otherwise I'm fine, may I ask why you are standing in front of my tent." Ike said curious as to what her intentions are.

"Wellll since we haven't been sparring that often lately, I was wondering if you would want to come with me to do just that!" Mia said hoping her boss would accept.

"I suppose we can," Ike said realizing how early it really was. The sun had just begun to reveal itself, as it was still a bit dark outside.

"I don't want to get lazy with the blade in case we engage bandits or a stray animal." Ike said with a small grin as confirmation he was ok with sparring.

"Ok boss! Let's go, I know the perfect place to spar!" Mia said in excitement, grabbing Ike's hand and pulling him towards the destination she picked out.

"Ack!! Mia slow down, I don't need to be this familiar with the dirt!" Ike said having trouble to stand up because of the speed at which Mia dragged him along.

"She's stronger than she pretends to be, or maybe she doesn't know her own strength," Ike thought hoping it was not the latter. He could already see Mia accidentally hurting someone when she was in one of her playful moods.

"Sorry boss, its faster this way!" Mia said thoroughly enjoying the fact that she had almost complete control over her commander.

Soon enough Ike was able to get a footing, but realized this was only possible because Mia stopped dragging him. The sight that he saw made him stare in awe. They were close to the edge of a cliff, with all of Crimea below them. He saw the farmlands and the lush forests that filled the lands. The sun still lingered near the horizon, creating an orange glow that layered the lands. Ike realized he would have to get the ambassador and let her know that she would be able to get a glimpse at Melior, the capital of her lands once more before leaving Crimea.

"This is beautiful," Ike said out loud, "What a magnif-…oof!" Ike's gaze was broken as he winced from what seemed to be a blow to the head. He looked around, slightly pissed off to see what was the cause. Then he saw Mia standing there looking at him with a smile, tossing a rock up and down in her left hand.

"What was that for!" Ike said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"We came here to spar not to stare at the land!" Mia said grinning.

"Whatever," Ike said tossing her a leather armguard and a wooden stick replicating a sword.

"You'll pay for that," Ike said as he strapped on his armguard.

"That's what I was hoping you would say, boss!" Mia said as she winked.

They both got into their battle stances, Ike was the one who started the combat this time, charging with his sword held out vertical with his shoulder. When Ike got close enough he brung his sword down for an upward slash, spinning and then delivered a roundhouse kick to Mia's side. Continuing his barrage he charged forward not letting her regain her balance, delivering a series of thrusts and slash's.

Mia was quick to parry every one of the attacks, she was taken surprise the first time and she would not be made a fool by letting it happen again. She danced around his attacks, while sending thrusts of her own every now and then. The two were entranced, all of their focus on the match.

Ike decided to change things up a bit as he brung his sword for a downward slash with his right hand, trying to deliver a blow to the gut with his left. Mia saw this coming and used her free hand to glance the blow knocking it to the side. Ike saw Mia change her foot stance, but was too late before she did a back flip and kicked him twice on the chin with both her feet. Landing gracefully on her feet she motioned for him to try again, a smirk adorning her lips.

Ike shook his head recovering from the blows he received, then charged again. Before he reached her however, he threw his sword in the air while unsheathing a wooden knife. Mia did a downward slash only for Ike to use his dagger to knock it out of harm's way. He then dropped his dagger, using his other hand to grab Mia's swordhand, quickly turning around and delivering an elbow to the gut. Mia winded, used her left hand to push herself off trying to regain her composure.

Ike picked up his sword off the ground, then charged once again trying to keep the momentum on his side. He quickly reached his opponent then started to unleash a flurry of attacks. Mia did the same keeping up with him in every aspect. Both Mia and Ike were unrelentless, their swords almost a constant blur. One who was watching would think it impossible to follow the blade, yet both successfully parried each others strikes, leaving both unscathed as Ike stopped and backed up a bit.

Both were breathing heavily, but neither one was finished. Mia gave Ike a smile while waving her hand in a very childlike manner. Ike rolled his eyes and charged again, hoping to end this soon or else it would have to be a draw. He let a couple of attacks fly before attempting a downward slash, Mia parried but Ike used his shoulder to push her into the trunk of a tree. He then tried to knee her in the stomach. Mia very aware of what Ike was trying to do used her knees to block any attempts of Ike using his lower body. She quickly used her head to bash Ike's forehead, all the while using her free hand to push him away.

Ike rolled his shoulders a bit and cracked his neck, Mia straightening the glove on her right hand. They gave each other a nod and a slight smile before charging each other at the same time, determined to end this bout here and now. Both of them brung their swords to clash, Ike being a slightly more experienced fighter, spinned both their blades in circles, making Mia's grip loosen, before he thrusted her sword into the air. Smiling he brung the wooden stick to her neck, giving her a look that said he won.

Both stood there for a while, staring each other down. "Good fight Mia, I am glad we had this spar." Ike said grinning, while lowering his sword from her neck.

"Aw I was so close to winning, I will win next time boss you watch!" Mia said determined to beat him next time.

"Haha, already getting ready for the next match! I am still recouping from this one." Ike said truthfully, "Let's head back to the camp ok, we have been gone for quite a while and I am sure others are up by now."

"Ok boss, let me just gather up my stuff!" Mia said while looking around for her sparring sword.

"Uhh, boss? Where did you throw my sword?" Mia said looking around for it.

Ike looked around, confused as to where it could be, "I just tossed it up in the air, it should be here."

He mimicked his actions from before, acting as if he was throwing Mia's sword in the air. Mia watched, her eyes following the tip of the sword.

"I know where it is now," Mia said grinning, a giggle escaping every couple seconds.

"Well?" Ike said curious as to where it could have gone.

She only needed to point a finger. Ike looked right above from where he stood, and gave a perplexed look. The weapon hanged on the branch of a tree, lodged between two branches that split, both heading different directions.

"Well I guess you really are my boss!" Mia said. Ike gave her a confused look.

Mia got up and started walking towards the trunk of the tree, eyeballing it a bit while saying, "Always making more work for those who work for you." Mia said, winking. She then started to climb the tree, gracefully jumping from one branch to the other, until she was on the branch that held her sword captive. Ike stood directly underneath the sword, waiting for Mia to get it down. She started climbing towards the sword, feeling the branch strain and lean under her weight. She made note to hurry and get off after she dislodged the sword. Once she got into reach she used one of her hands to keep balance while using the other to knock the sword from its place. After a couple tries Mia triumphantly knocked the sword loose, sending it to the ground. Hearing a thud, her thoughts were confirmed. Mia began to ease herself back to the trunk so she could get down.

Mia heard a crack, and before she could do anything the branch that she was holding onto, broke, sending Mia falling to the ground face first. Mia closed her eyes trying to brace herself for a hard impact with the dirt, but instead of a painful landing it seemed to be absorbed by something else. She heard an oomph, which made her open her eyes, her face less than an inch away from Ike's.

Ranulf was walking through camp, looking for Ike. Oscar had sent Ranulf to find Ike, with the message that food was ready. He used his nose to quickly sniff out his companion, heading towards the cliff he wondered what he was doing. He smelled another presence but was not too sure who it was. Curious, he quickened his pace. Ranulf was soon near them, but could not see Ike because trees blocked his view. As soon as he cleared past the trees he gawked at the sight before him.

Mia was on top of Ike, one of her legs between his, and her right leg snug against the outside of his left. One of her hands above his head and the other at his side. Ike's hands were on her back (This was to catch Mia when she fell), and both of their hair seemed ruffled. Mia was breathing heavily, and neither seemed to be moving at all.

Ranulf could do nothing, nothing at all, except for burst into laughter. This startled Mia and Ike, both jumping up knowing all too well what would happen next. They both decided in their minds that this would not happen again. They looked at each other, giving a nod.

Ranulf didn't know what was going on but he knew laughing at them got under both their skins. He was also thoroughly amused by the fact that he always seem to walk in on them whenever they were in an embarrassing predicament. "I Knew you guys we-." He never got to finish though as he was sent to the ground, projectiles, being two rocks, attackers being Mia and Ike.

This time it was their turn to laugh, as Ranulf laid in a daze mumbling nonsense, like "I knew it" and "pretty kitty"… After they had settled down a bit Ike asked "So you ready to go back to camp, he was probably coming to tell us food was ready or something."

"Sure thing boss!" Mia said still laughing a bit at what had occurred. They both grabbed one of Ranulf's hand and started to drag him back to camp. He was still mumbling gibberish, "What a lovely doll you have there…"

"Haha maybe we hit him too hard." Ike said laughing at the comments the dazed cat was making.

"Yep, but he deserves it!" Mia said with a smile plastered upon her face, " Oh, and boss, I owe you one." She said.

"Hmm? For what Mia." Ike said not sure what she meant.

"For saving me." She simply stated.

"Anytime Mia, anytime." Ike said smiling, "Now lets get back to camp! I'm sure Rhys will want to take a look at Ranulf.

Ok!! That's the end of this chapter! I know, its about 1000 words shorter than the last, /cry, but I have things to do and I think you all have waited long enough! I wanted to add more into this chapter, but I can easily add it into the next, so no worries I'm not leaving anything out, Hope you all enjoyed it R&R!! Once again, plx no flames for that earlier comment~! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4 The Climb Part One

Disclaimer: As it has been a few years I have more or less lost 90% of the original intentions I had for this story, so if the story looks like it took a change in direction or slight inconsistencies do arise, I apologize for this in advance. I will do my best to keep the feel of the story the same as it was back when I had started this.

(_) = A change in settings/character pov/something like that (until I can find a better way to distinguish it, Fanfiction is giving me trouble ;s.)

(_)

The Greil Mercenaries had begun their ascension up the treacherous mountain pass before the sun had awoken from it's slumber to reach Nevassa to reach the first checkpoint before noon. The checkpoint was set up by previous hikers who had traversed the mountain trails. Titania organized the rest of the mercenaries into a less than strict marching formation to allow ease walking up the mountain roads. With Titania in the front leading the pack, carts and wagons were pulled in a single file formation with the mercenaries in groups of two walking along the carts. Ike and Ranulf were walking side by side along one of the wagons the mercenaries had brought with them. Ranulf seemingly unaffected by the brisk air, something Ike quickly began to envy.

"It must have to do with him being a laguz," Ike thought to himself.

Ike's thoughts were interrupted by Ranulf's voice, "So Ike," Ranulf started with a smile spread across his face,"Is there any reason why you were so embarrassed yesterday after I caught you and Mia playing around on the ground?"

"Embarrassed? My dear Ranulf you are mistaken; there was a flea on your head. I was simply being a courteous friend and removing the insect from your presence," Ike sarcastically stated.

Ranulf chuckled and replied, "Oh well do forgive me then, How could I possibly have misunderstood. Surely I am a fool."

"Now you and I are on the same page," Ike quipped.

Past the two males was the front of the pack where Titania was on her horse leading the way up the mountain pass. Titania shouted to the rest of the mercenaries signaling to them that the path narrowed off and watching their footing would be advised.

Mist and Soren were sitting inside one of the covered wagons. Mist was spacing in and out of reality huddled up in fur coverings. Soren was simulating battle tactics on a small table with random pieces of clutter as members of the Greil mercenaries. He muttered incoherent words to himself as he discovered holes within his strategies. Oscar, who was sitting at the front of the cart guiding the wagon with his hands on the reigns, smiled brightly to himself appreciating the comical value of the situation.

Ike and Ranulf had pre-occupied their time by taking turns naming things in alphabet order.

"Apples," Ike said dully.

"Breasts bouncing blissfully," Ranulf said smiling to himself.

"Creeper," Ike stated in response.

As the mercenaries continued their hike, the temperature had dropped a good 15 degrees from the base of the mountain. Many of them started to put on extra layers to combat the cold, other than Lethe and Ranulf.

"How can you not be freezing," Ike questioned.

"It's the tail." Ranulf responded.

Ike wasn't sure if he was being a smart ass or entirely serious. He allowed the thought to part from his mind.

He began dwelling on what him and his men witnessed at the destroyed village. A single man obliterating an entire town baffled Ike's mind. Who was this person and were they still lingering around when the Greil mercenaries got there. Could he be tailing them? Was Soren actually wrong and it wasn't a single man? Questions assaulted Ike's thoughts as he wanted to know more, for the safety of the people he cared about

(_)

"Aahhhhh, this is so boring!" Mia exclaimed a few hours into the climb, "I'm going to go crazy!"

"You are long past that point Mia!" Rolf said happily.

Mia's face contorted upon hearing this reply, "You sure like to make jokes don't you Rolf. Please don't refrain yourself from eating to your heart's content tonight, I'll be helping Oscar with the food." Mia smiled brightly at Rolf however he sensed evil intentions radiating off of her. Mia looked forward but caught Rolf shiver in the corner of her eye. Pleased with herself, she walked a little faster looking to converse with other members of the group.

She looked forward to see who was next to the wagon in front of them and saw Ike and Ranulf walking side by side. Upon getting closer she noticed that Ike looked sullen and out of it. Mia frowned seeing her boss looking so concerned.

She quietly snuck up behind Ike getting within arms reach of him, then began to walk on the tips of her toes so she was as tall as Ike, inching closer to him until her lips were next to his ear.

(_)

Ike was lost in his thoughts still unsure of how cautious he should be to protect the people he cared about. What could he do against someone with power so fierce, could he save the people he swore to protect? How could he -"Hey Boss."

Ike's thoughts were sharply interrupted by a soft whisper only he could hear. The warmth emanating from this person's breath gave him shivers that shot down his spine as the heat traveled along his ear. The voice soothed him of his worries relaxing yet making him anxious at the same time. Each breath exhaled close to him quickly built the tension growing inside of him, the moments between each exhale causing his entire body to ache. He started to lose focus on his thoughts, what was he worried about again?

After a few moments Mia pulled away and looked at him with an innocent smile, unaware of the endeavors he was just put through, or so it seemed. Ike took this time to collect himself and made a mental note to revisit this later in the night when he had time to properly think about how he was reacting.

"Hey boss. You were looking down so I came to see what's up," Mia pondered with an index finger on the edges of her lips.

Ike cleared his throat and replied "Ah hey Mia, I didn't realize I spaced out, just thinking about what happened back at the village. I'm worried about the safety of the guys." Ike's face had once again began to droop in worry.

Mia frowned at this. Ike was always looking out for others and she respected him greatly for that, but it bothered her that it always came at the cost of his own happiness.

"Don't worry about it too much boss, I'll take him on if he tries to hurt any of us!" Mia exclaimed proudly giving one of her signature smiles to Ike.

Ike's facial expression lightened up a bit pleasing Mia. "Haha, I'll be sure to warn him not to take you lightly for his own good," Ike replied. Mia gave him a thumbs up and continued to smile.

Ranulf, sensing the atmosphere excused himself silently from the two and walked away to find Lethe to converse about matters pertaining to Gallia. Ike and Mia small talked for the remainder of the hike to the first checkpoint.

(_)

Welp! Thanks for reading guys, please do reply and let me know if I captured the general feel of the story and the personalities of the characters! I'm also aware that the humor may be a bit more mature as well as some of the actions of the characters, hopefully it doesn't detract from the feel of the story. All in all, I hope you guys liked it!

R&R 3.


	5. First Checkpoint

A/N – Well jeez. This is like showing up to a party you hosted after it was over! Saving the melodramatics, I think I'm in a stable enough position to try doing this again. Despicable me I know. I am shamefur indeed. Regardless even as I break into my early twenties I just happened to find this game in an old storage box and remembered all the good memories. Well, enough of that. Who knows what will happen, for anybody who has read this previously and has come back to read again, I greatly appreciate your time. For anyone who still lingers around the fire emblem genre and is reading this, I thank you for your time as well and hope you enjoy it.

One more thing. I do apologize if some of the things I say or write contradict the world of Ike, as it has been a great while since I have played the game I may be a bit rusty with the finer details of the world.

* * *

First Checkpoint

Ike slid a hand through his unkempt blue hair. His chest noticeably receded as he exhaled a deep breathe upon reaching the mercs first checkpoint on their long journey. He looked ahead and surveyed the clearing as countless of his companions and carriages roll on past him spreading out getting ready to make camp.

The clearing was mostly flat with a few trees here and there to give the campsite life. He decided it would be wise to set up camp underneath a tree in case it started to snow. Ike noted that the mountain weather patterns were as unpredictable as Ranulf's impeccable timing, shuddering slightly as he recalled his friend's perfect times to appear out of nowhere.

Pulling the hand out of his hair Ike got to moving and started setting up his tent.

(_)

"There are things that you simply do not do, Boyd." Titania seethed, an aura of killing intent fuming from her skin.

"It was an accident! How could I have known!" Boyd said pleading whilst on his knees looking up at Titania poised with her axe above her head.

"You. Do. Not. Enter a females quarters without first announcing yourself." Titania then unconsciously partially covered herself reliving what just transpired a few moments ago.

"I didn't see a thing Titania! You were turned around and already putting on clothes!" Boyd begged.

Titania's muscles relaxed a little bit, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, god yes!" Boyd said starting to feel relieved his life may not end this next moment.

Ranulf just happened to be walking past as this was transpiring and took the time to intervene.

"Oh hey Boyd, Titania," Ranulf greeted them innocently. Titania nodded as her greeting, still in her axe murderer stance.

"Boyd! Did you finally find the courage to become the man you said you were going to be and court Titania in her tent like you mentioned earlier!?"

"Wha-"

Ranulf took this next moment to bid them farewell and head towards Ike's tent to idly chat with him for a while.

He smirked when he heard Boyd's girlish screams and could only imagine what his antics had caused.

(_)

"So, can anyone learn magic?" Ike pondered.

"Theoretically, yes. However it's not something everyone is capable of doing" Soren answered, "It takes time, skill, patience, and a natural aptitude in the mystic arts to properly wield and use magic."

"So... I could learn how to use magic, you say?" Ike asked, completely ignoring everything Soren said after the word yes.

Soren sighed, "Yes, Ike. You could learn magic."

This pleased Ike, after his fight with The Black Knight he realized that there were many potentially dangerous, and strong foes in Tellius. He needed to become faster, stronger, smarter. Ike had to become someone who could protect the ones he loved. In order to do that, he wanted to expand his knowledge of arts.

Ike was about to say something before Soren interjected, "Ike, I do not mean to demean you but you do realize what you are getting at is highly unrealistic."

"Well sure, but that's never stopped me before right?"

Soren groaned. "Perhaps I will attempt to share some basic arcana with you, and if we are successful, I shall think about helping you delve deeper into the world of magic."

Ike gave him a grin and put his hand on his shoulder, "Thanks Soren."

Soren merely scoffed before slipping his eyes back into his book.

Ike unsheathed his sword and began to wipe it down giving it the maintenance it deserved while trying to decide if he could ever wield magic properly. The more he thought about it the more excited he got.

"Hey Soren do you thi-" Ike started before Soren interjected again without peeling his eyes fro mhis book.

"Not a chance, we aren't doing anything with magic today."

Ike gave a huff and went back to caring for his sword.

(_)

Some time had passed in silence while Soren and Ike tended to their own things.

Soren's eyes twitched involuntarily when he felt an arm slide over his neck/shoulder, looking up to see Ranulf sitting down next to him.

"Hey guys, I was looking for you Ike. And How are you this fine day Soren?" Ranulf said with a smile so big his eyes were closed.

"I am fine, please release me from your grasp," Soren asked.

"I thought we were best of pals here Soren, this is simply our bonding time."

"I humbly refuse this bonding time, then," and with that he took Ranulf's hand with his own and released himself from the too friendly Laguz's hold.

"Woah Ranulf, what is this. I thought you only had the hots for me," Ike teased.

"Indeed I do my good sir! I was merely causing jealously to build up within your frail heart so I could use it to create a burning desire for me!"

Ranulf then looked at Soren while continuing his train of thought, "I do however deeply treasure our friendship, and it would please me greatly if our bond deepened as well."

Soren shuddered and scoffed again as a reply, ignoring his companions shameless antics.

Ike and Ranulf continued to joke around for a time longer before Ranulf stood up and said he was going to check up on the others.

When he was out of earshot Soren stated out loud but to no one in particular how creepy Ranulf could be sometimes.

Ike got a chuckle out of that.

This time it was Ike's turn to stand up, looking at Soren who was still caught up in his book, "I'm going to check on the others as well. I will see you later, I'm holding you to that promise!"

(_)

While taking a casual patrol around the camp Ike noticed a motionless body laying against the trunk of one of the trees.

Upon closer inspection he noticed it was Boyd appearing to be unconscious. He then took note of the multiple bruises on his face.

Worried, Ike started the walk towards his friend to check on him. Before he got there though he watched as Boyd Jerked in his sleep sticking his hands in the hair sleep pleading for Titania to forgive him.

Ike's eyes narrowed and looked over in the direction of Titania who was sharpening the ends of her axe, very passionately.

He decided that it was a matter that would benefit him most if he avoided. He looked over to Boyd once more who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, minus the bruises scattered on his face.

Ike mentally shrugged and continued his patrol.

(_)

Nevassa was still a long ways ahead of them. Ike noted this as he announced it was time to pick up camp and move to the next checkpoint before nightfall. He looked around and noticed he had not seen Mia during camp, so he took a bit of time to search for her.

It wasn't long before he noticed one of the lonesome trees in the clearing moving around like it was alive. Ike walked closer to find the source of this activity and upon reaching the base of the trunk and looking up he noticed a female deep within the branches.

She was gracefully bouncing between branches, climbing and hopping with the agility of a cat. As if on queue, he then noticed the tail on the female and deduced it had to be lethe. Instead of bothering the female, he simply watched as she bounced around with incredibly agility.

Her movements were fluid and precise, yet very quick. Despite all of the small branches that littered the inside of the tree, she touched none. Ike confirmed this by looking at the ground every now and then to see if new twigs had fallen on the ground.

Finally, lethe took notice to the eyes that were on her. She took perch on one of the lower branches of the tree and looked at Ike.

"May I help you?" Lethe asked sounding uninterested.

"I was just watching you, what were you doing?" Ike asked.

"I was practicing my movements, moving within this tree while not breaking it's contents. It allows me to train my ability to take precise steps and body maneuvers when I need to.

Ike thought about this and decided that it was indeed good practice, surprised at how simple yet effective he imagined it could be.

"Maybe I'll try that too, it looks like it could help a lot in the future," Ike said as he started grabbing some of the lower branches to scale the tree.

Lethe could not help but smirk when she heard this.

"Feel free to try, but it is much harder than it first appears."

"How hard could it be, right?"

By the time the rest of the camp was ready to go, Ike and Lethe were leaving the tree to merge with the group. The feline unscathed with a look of amusement of her face.

Ike on the other hand, had scratches and small cuts all over his body, muttering to himself how ridiculous it is to expect him to bend like that.

* * *

There it is, I know I included none of the MiaxIke this chapter, but hopefully it was an enjoyable read nonetheless. Thanks for your time!


	6. Bonus Chapter - Temptations

A/N This is a Mia x Ike Bonus fic that I thought would be fun writing. It's going to only be a one-shot I think. Please Don't read if you are afraid of lime and rather suggestive material! For those who stick around, hope you enjoy! It holds no ties to the actual story.

(_) - Change in setting, time, place, etc.

* * *

Bonus Chapter – One shot - Temptations

"Annnd Hello ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! How are you all doing this fine day?" The boisterous laguz roared gleefully to the audience.

The crowd erupted giving back a deafening roar of approval. The group of peopled filled the streets as the entirety of the large town all gathered in front of Ranulf. If he wasn't so experienced he would have been taken aback by towns enthusiasm. This was his third year being the host of this town-wide event, run by none other than the Greil mercenaries. The past three years on the day after the sixth full moon had shown itself to the world the mercs held various events, serving as a make-shift holiday to all who participated. It had become so big after the first year that the mayor declared it an official day off for all of the townsfolk so they could enjoy it with no worries about work.

The crowd roared again as Ranulf egged them on with his opening speech. "This year we'll be holding many fine events that I'm sure you'll enjoy! However, the main event this year is going to be none other than a fancy game of hide and seek!"

Ranulf continued to explain as he walked back and forth excitedly explaining this even to the townsfolk "As you all know our leader Commander Ike likes to participate in events personally. I'm sure you all remember last year when he accidentally dropped a pie on Mrs. Rogbur when he tripped on himself!"

The crowd chuckled at the memory while Mrs. Rogbur hmph'd while crossing her hands. The laguz smiled at the sight briefly before continuing. "This time Commander Ike Will be the main part of this event! Him and our dear friend Mia have cunningly, and carefully chosen a hiding spot just outside of the town. It is our job to find them! And to make things interesting, the winner will get a prize of 1000 gold pieces! That's almost enough to buy a small home!" The townsfolk cheered loudly, getting pumped up after hearing the prize for finding the young blue haired general.

"At the end of the 3rd Hour past noon, our search for Ike and Mia shall begin!" Ranulf took a glance at his Greil mercenary companions and said "Oh, and don't worry. You guys can participate too!" With that he heard his group of companions roar in approval almost as loud as the entire town. Ranulf enjoyed being the host, riling up the town and being able to enjoy this event in peace with his friends. The town and the mercs had become close shortly after the events of the Black Knight. The mercs frequently fended off bandit and monster invasions. The two quickly became inseparable as the town and mercenaries were in contact nearly every day. After moving their camp of operations closer to the town, it became a permanent place of settlement for the group.

(_)

Ranulf looked at the clock tower and noticed it was but a couple minutes till the time for the main event. He looked down from the stadium he was on to see the townsfolk participating in various small events, food stands, and other such things. He walked to the middle of the stadium and took a deep breathe.

"Alright folks!" The Laguz announced out loudly so the town could hear. "It looks like it's about time! Everyone get your finders caps on! The main event has started! The first ones to find Ike and Mia will be the winner! The Greil mercenaries wish you all luck! This will not be easy as our dear commander has had a lot of practice hiding from our wonderful vice-commander Titania!"

Titania rolled her eyes while the mercs laughed, knowing that what Ranulf said was all too true. And with that the event started. The ones on the stadium could only help but marvel at the townsfolk and even the members of the Greil mercs as they quickly fanned out towards the outskirts of the town in search of Ike and Mia. With the settlement of the current hosts of the event, the townsfolk had become accustomed to safety within the town and outside in the general vicinity. So no one took much of a second thought when leaving the towns borders.

Ranulf looked over to Titania who was sitting on a chair observing the many participators leave the immediate area. "So Titania, are you going to join in on the hunt?"

Titania smirked while looking out to the crowd, grabbing her axe that was on the ground before responding, "Of course Ranulf, my dear commander had the incredible timing to walk in on me while I was changing today. As I have not seen him since he ran out of the room, I feel that I owe him a thing or two." Titania's smirk turned into a smile half day-dreaming about what was to come. Ranulf shuddered at the thought of his poor friend when the redhead got a hold of him. He pondered briefly if axe wounds were easy to stitch.

(_)

Ike stretched out lazily, laying down in the grass some distance from the town. Forest was all around them, other than some rock-like stones that towered above where they sat. The miniature mountains had many entrances into it's core. However most of the entrances you couldn't see as it was almost entirely covered in a thick layer of moss and vines that shielded it. He sat near an entrance that was comparatively speaking better covered than the rest. In fact he didn't even know there was an entrance till he almost fell in after pressing against the rock to use it as support. If he went in far enough, he could hide from the presence of others, it would be a tight fit but figured it was worth giving the townsfolk a challenge.

Mia sat on her rear-end, slouched over with a look of utter desperation. She was bored out of her mind. Mia and Ike had been sitting here doing nothing for the past three hours. They had left a little before noon to find a good hiding spot for the event. With nearly no effort at all they had stumbled upon this place and decided it would be a good spot. So they sat. And sat. And an inverse effect started occurring. The slower that time moved along, the quicker that Mia's enthusiasm for this event, and her sanity, started slipping away. More than once she had asked Ike for a friendly spar which earned her a quick rejection as Ike didn't want to give away any evidence that they had been here. She knew that she volunteered for this because she loves this holiday but frankly right about now she wished that she hadn't. She was losing her mind!

"Bosssss, I'm going crazyy!" Mia exclaimed sharing her obvious boredom to her commander.

Ike laid motionless in the grass with his eyes closed, "Sorry to hear that Mia, but you volunteered! You can't back out now!"

"Argghh, Why did we have to leave so early?!"

"You wanted to find a good spot Mia, and if you remember you are the one who chose this place." Ike reminded her. She made a pouty face as she recalled encouraging Ike that this was a great spot to hide.

"Yeah, but I was thinking we would have time for a spar or something. You didn't tell me that we would just sit here for hours!"

"Well, it's a beautiful day. Why don't you try enjoying the sunshine Mia?"

"What are you, my father?" Mia said with slits for eyes.

"I sure hope not, I couldn't even imagine trying to tame you." Ike joked.

Mia laughed, "Yeah, he never really figured it out either."

Mia took the time to appreciate her young commander as he lay in front of her lazily. He had grown into a fine man since the time they first met years ago. Mia decided he had filled out quite nicely while still retaining that boyish charm he had years ago. She sighed softly enjoying the eye-candy since she could do nothing else.

"Ike, why don't you take off your clothes and get a tan?" Mia suggested with a perverted smile.

"I just did that yesterday with Ranulf. We were on the roof of the living quarters naked for hours seeing who could tan our lower parts quicker." Ike said naturally.

Mia half-choked trying to figure out if Ike was serious. Soon after Ike chuckled a bit, " I was kidding Mia."

"Oh god, I wasn't sure if you were coming out of the closet Ike. I couldn't even imagine the heartbreak in the town when all the young females found out." Mia said rather relieved.

"What, laying naked in the sun with a man checking each others parts makes you gay?" Ike pondered the thought momentarily. "Okay, I guess it does."

Mia bit her lip as Ike's comment made her think of her commander and the laguz in a more intimate scene. Nope. She decided as enticing as the idea was, it just wouldn't be fair to the women!

"So Mia" Ike said after a short silence ensued. His eyes were still closed, the breeze gently playing with his blue unkempt hair. "How come you came back to us? I mean, I was so happy to have you back. But I thought you were going to explore the world?"

Mia frowned, thinking to herself that it should be obvious. "Boss, you should know better. While the idea of traveling the world is a dream of mine, it would mean nothing without my family. You and the rest of the crew mean more to me than a silly dream of mine. And shortly after I left I realized that."

Ike's motionless trance finally broke after hearing that. He opened his eyes and looked at her while smiling. "Well, I can speak for all of the Greil mercenaries that we are happy to have you back."

"Oh? So you can speak for the Greil mercenaries, but what about you?" Mia poked at him.

"Of course I'm happy to have you back Mia. Purple is my favorite color you know."

Mia smiled and stuck her thumb up in approval.

"So. About that tan."

Ike chuckled again, "Only if you join me."

"Okay!"

"What?"

"Just kidding" Mia smiled brightly, enjoying the tease she played on Ike.

Ike rolled on his side, feigning disappointment by giving her a playful pleading look.

Mia internally sighed again. It wasn't fair that he could use good looks AND his boyish charm. She threw a pebble at him to fend off his pleads.

Shortly after, she threw another at him. And Another. Finally Ike retaliated by throwing his side pouch at her. She exaggerated her excitement as she grabbed it and started rummaging through it.

After moving some stuff around, she pulled out a flask of water. "I'm glad you brought this with you because I forgot mine!"

"Don't get mad at me but I am not surprised." Ike received another pebble shot to his side.

After some more digging she pulled out a letter that looked unopened. "Boss, what's this?" She waved the letter in front of her to show it off.

"That's a love letter from Ranulf. Please don't open it. I don't want our secrets to be revealed." Ike said calmly yet again.

"I hate you."

"I kind-of-sort-of like you too Mia." Ike said while giving her a bright smile.

"You know that one of these times I might just believe you. What will happen if one day everyone thinks it's true?!"

Ike laid down on his stomach, placing his chin on his arms looking at Mia, "Well. I'd just have to do some convincing otherwise, right?"

"Riiight. Boss. As good looking as you are. Let's just say you aren't the smoothest guy in town." Mia retorted.

Ike scoffed and looked away while rolling his eyes. He decided at least Mia was honest.

(_)

Some time had passed while Mia and Ike continued to chit-chat about nothing in particular. Ike was the first to notice the distant voices and rustling somewhere out of eyesight. He motioned to Mia, who quieted down and soon discovered she heard it too.

"Looks like the townsfolk have started looking for us." Ike stated while trying to survey the area to see if they had already been discovered.

"Yeah it looks like it. I didn't think they'd find us so quickly. It's only a matter of time before they stumble upon this clearing."

"Not If I have a say about it" Ike responded. So Ike knew that he wasn't supposed to move once they had settled down, but he really didn't want to wait hours in that cramped cavern-esque area. So he just waited for the event to start before he slipped inside.

"Come on Mia, our real hiding place is in here." Ike motioned for her to come.

Mia looked at him with a small look of disapproval. "You aren't supposed to move you know."

"You wouldn't want to wait hours in our hiding spot either, trust me."

Mia sighed while getting up, "Alright boss, since you are the boss, Boss. Just don't let Titania find out, Boss."

Ike winced at the last Boss. He knew that if Titania found out that he bent the rules after their morning encounter he would be mince meat. Shrugging it off he motioned for Mia once again. She moved towards him and he led her towards the entrance covered by moss and vines. When Ike moved the cover to reveal the small entrance inside the rocks.

Mia looked at him with an incredulous look. "You didn't really think this through did you?"

"Not at all. Neither did you."

"That looks really tight, will we both fit?"

"I'm not sure."

"You are quite the commander, boss."

"You can wait outside and lose if you want." With that, Ike went in. Once inside he noticed that looking through the cover he could barely see the daylight outside. He also took note that both walls on either of his side were less than an arms length apart. It was a tighter fit than he first thought. He also noticed that it didn't go as far into the rocks as he had hoped. There was barely enough room to fit one body in here comfortably without disturbing the moss and vines outside.

"See. I told you it's fine." Ike stated to Mia, obviously lying about it.

"You know you are a bad liar."

"At least I'm hidden."

"Purgatory is a wonderful thing isn't it."

Mia was aware that the voices and rustling of the forest were getting louder as the townsfolk drew near. She was sure that it was less than a minutes time before she, and possibly they, had eyesight of one another. Her only two options were to squeeze into the cover or be caught and let the event end rather premature. Mia gave an exasperated sigh. The people were lucky that she didn't give in easily to a challenge.

"I'm coming in."

"Alright, watch your step, there's not a lot of room."

Shortly after entering Mia came to the same conclusion Ike did about the hiding spot. There was no way that two people were meant for this comfortably. She had to push herself against Ike to properly get inside so they could hide.

"This was your plan the entire time wasn't it boss."

"Of course not. I'm not this crafty."

"Hmph."

Ike was almost regretting that he had chosen this hiding spot, there were many other entrances into the mountain and probably had a lot more space than this. Ike struggled as Mia positioned herself inside the cavern. She had her entire body pressed back up against him, and he was well aware of it. He was just glad she was not facing him. He was sure he was at least slightly blushing.

"So, I swear I didn't think it was this tight inside."

"Well boss, it's not like I get around a lot."

"Uhh.." Ike stammered out.

Mia laughed, "We'll have an easier time if we are relaxed in here. No point getting all worked up when we just started."

"You are having fun aren't you?"

"Well it's better than sitting outside doing nothing at least."

Mia shuffled a bit, readjusting herself so she could ease into Ike. "I don't want to be in here uncomfortable the entire time we are hiding."

"Fair enough," Ike looked away as he could feel her body move against his into a more comfortable position. He tried extremely hard not to pay mind to how her hips were positioned perfectly against his. He was sure this was retribution for all of his sins.

"Boss, do you hear that?" Mia whispered as the townsfolk's voices became very audible. Ike decided that they were probably just outside of their hiding spot where Ike and Mia were moments before.

They heard one of the voices outside call the others over, "look at this, it looks like a water pouch! That means that The general could be nearby!"

Ike mentally cursed to himself before whispering, "Mia."

"Teehee. Oops."

The townsfolk started scouring the immediate area, looking for any signs of the two hiders. More than once Ike and Mia watched as figures walked right past the entrance to the cavern they resided in. Each time this happened Ike could feel Mia unconsciously pushing herself against him. This was making it hard for Ike to focus on the event. Mia was wearing her normal attire. He had never realized how revealing it was until now as he felt the large amounts of bare skin rubbing against him. Ike was confident in his ability to control himself, but he wasn't sure how much more he could take before his body was going to react. And he was sure if it did, Mia would notice it as she was pressing into him rather firmly.

Ike closed his eyes trying to focus on anything else. His mind immediately started going numb when he felt the breath of his companion on his neck. He glanced down and saw she was looking at him. "Ike, are you okay?" She pondered innocently.

"Yeah. Sorry, just imagining how long we're going to be stuck in here." Ike said trying to make light of the situation.

"Hehe, well. It's your fault for picking this entrance!"

"You chose this spot."

"You chose the entrance."

Each time Mia whispered a response Ike could feel her breathe on his skin. His entire neck was numb and while he enjoyed conversing with Mia, he desperately wished she would stop talking at this moment. With that thought, Mia stopped looking at him as if she heard his thoughts. Ike sighed in relief mentally.

"Man, this is more cramped than I thought." Mia said. "Can you imagine how this would be if you had started tanning like I suggested?"

"It's a good thing I hardly listen to your suggestions."

"Well, I wouldn't of minded." Mia said playfully.

"Sorry Boss, my leg is itchy, some of that moss got stuck on it. I'm gonna move a bit so I can pull it off. I'll try not to move the cover in front of us." Ike was convinced she really had heard his thoughts, because she loved to torment him and Mia was doing exactly that. As Mia slowly bent down to remove the moss from her leg Ike could feel her hips and thighs press into him more. It didn't help that since she was moving her body she was ever so slightly grinding against him. Ike fought as hard as he could not to think about what was happening. He thought about anything else, old women with whipped cream, Ranulf with lipstick, Titania with an axe filled with blood lust in her eyes. Nothing worked. His mind would not let him become unaware of Mia's gentle grind against his body. Ike knew it was coming. He couldn't control it. Little Ike twitched.

(_)

He gulped. Moments after he did it again. He was sure he broke into a cold sweat. Mia had to have noticed what just occurred. There was no way she _couldn't _have. He couldn't say or do anything because he was caught without the ability to react. Mia had stopped moving, and he was sure it was because of what she felt. His eyes frantically tried to figure out what Mia was thinking by burning a gaze into the back of her head. Ike was more or less panicking. She was going to think he was a pervert!

"Hey boss?"

"Yes?!" Ike exclaimed, almost loud enough for the people outside to hear.

"Hey keep it down!"

"Sorry."

"Anyways, did you notice that I fixed my hair up today? I spent a lot of time on it and~~~~" Mia's voice was drowned out by Ike's confusion. Was she simply ignoring what just happened? There's no way she could of missed it. Why was she ignoring it? Was there a possibility that it wasn't as obvious as Ike had imagined?

He was brought back to reality as he felt Mia's breathe return to his neck. "Boss, are you listening?"

"Err, Yeah. Sorry."

"Anyways, like I was saying. I was sparring a lot before we went out to find a hiding spot today, and Titania kept knocking me over! My butt is numb from all the times I fell down. She's one hell of a fighter!"

All Ike could register from what Mia said was, "Butt. Numb." Her butt was numb. That's why she didn't notice. Ike practically died in his silent rejoice. He was saved from utter embarrassment.

"Oh, is that so?" Ike said trying to make it seem like he wasn't completely ignoring her.

"Yeah, so don't try anything funny on me!" Mia threatened.

Ike chuckled nervously.

"Ike, I'm gonna move myself again, I'm getting a bit uncomfortable."

"Alright."

He felt Mia reposition herself yet again, her lower body being in a much too generous position against his.

"I'm gonna take a peak outside to see if the others have gone by now." Mia whispered.

"Be careful, don't get caught."

"Don't worry, I'll do it slowly."

With that, Mia started to peak through the holes in the cover outside, trying to see if she could see anyone. As she started to get a little more confident no one was there, she bent forward a little to get a better view. Ike regretted allowing her to do this. He once again felt her skin rubbing against his thin trousers. How he wished he wore more of his normal attire today. Ike bit his lip as he felt another surge of lust power through him. He did all he could to fight it back but to no avail. He held his breathe as his friend twitched against his will. Ike watched Mia intently to see if she noticed. After a while of her not changing what she was doing he breathed out in relief, assuming she hadn't.

That's when the dangerous thought appeared in his mind. It's safe. She's numb. She won't notice. With the unfortunate timing of his mind allowing those thoughts, Mia had decided to bend forward even more peaking her head out of the cover, pressing her butt against his groin feeling her skin rub against him as she surveyed the outer area. Ike cursed to himself over, and over, and over as he felt himself lose complete control as his member slowly started to react against his will.

Ike's body became as stiff as a nail. He wasn't sure how things got so out of hand but he knew that his life had to be over. Mia didn't seem to notice but the embarrassment he felt was like she was staring right at him. Mini-Ike was now fully awake, and it was pressing right against Mia. He wasn't sure how it was possible for her to be that numb but he wasn't going to question it.

"Hey boss?"

"Uhh, yes?

"My laces on my boots are untied, I'm going to tie them but I don't want my hair to touch the ground since I just made it nice today. Can you hold it for me?"

"Err, sure I guess."

"Thanks boss!"

Mia bent down to tie her shoelaces giving Ike another slight rub making his mind lose focus on what was going on.

"Boss, you aren't holding my hair up very well."

"Err, sorry." Ike tried to get a good hold of her hair while standing as straight as possible, he didn't want to have to lean into Mia.

"Boss."

"Yes?"

"My Hair is going to touch the ground if you don't do this correctly!"

"Sorry Mia, I'm trying!"

"Come on Boss, get into it!" With her encouragement Mia jumped slightly lifting her legs while pushing her hips up to bump into Ike's stomach, making him grunt and forcing him to bend over, consequently giving him firm direct contact with Mia's lower areas, causing his body to twitch again. Ike was now hunched over Mia, this time successfully holding her hair while praying to whatever gods existed that his body would calm down and that Mia wouldn't notice the inferno in his pants.

"See? Don't be afraid to get dirty boss! We've been in much more intimate situations than this with some of our spars." Mia teased.

Ike's mind couldn't help but retort back to her "If only you knew the full context of the situation, Mia."

As Mia was tying her boot laces she noticed that a pouch was slipping from one of her chest pockets in her attire.

"Hey Boss, can you grab my pouch, it's slipping from it's pocket."

"I have to hold your hair, though."

"You can hold it with one hand."

"Okay, where is it?"

"Put your hand on my stomach and I'll guide you."

"Why can't you grab it?"

"Because Boss, it's fun to tease you."

"..."

"Boss, it's going to fall!"

"Fine." Ike slid his hand around Mia's waist to the bottom of her stomach. He made the mental thought that her teasing was not helping the situation at all.

"Okay, where is it?" Ike asked.

"Higher up."

Ike slowly slid his hand higher up the front of her body, passing the area he assumed was where her navel was.

"Left or right?"

"Left. And Higher."

Ike cautiously slid his hand further up her stomach, regretting that it was so dark in their hiding spot since it magnified his other senses. His fingers were extremely sensitive.

"Where is it?"

"Higher, come on Boss. It's going to fall out!"

"Mia, If I go much higher."

"Hurry It up!"

"You are out to kill me."

"Yep! Now hurry I'm going to be upset if it drops!"

Ike sighed out loud and slid his hand further up her body. His hand stopped as he felt the bottom of one of her mounds, shaking a bit not wanting to go further.

"Yeah, right around there. To the left a little."

Ike thanked the gods once again that it wasn't "higher". He soon found the pocket and caught the pouch just in time. He slid it back in and started retracting his hand.

"It's just going to fall again if you move your hand boss."

"But.."

"Just slide your hand in my pocket until I'm done. I just have one more boot to tie."

Ike didn't want to argue, but he didn't want to do this either. Alas Mia was being relentless so his will caved in. Ike slid his hand into her pocket to keep the pouch in place. He could easily tell his hand was pressing against one of her breasts, something that made his lower regions flame up in desire once again. He was hoping the layers of clothes he wore was enough to mitigate the movement so Mia wouldn't notice.

After what felt like an entire hour to Ike, Mia started to bend up signifying she was finished fixing her laces. Ike quickly withdrew his hand and straightened his body trying to minimize the contact between their lower bodies.

"Thanks boss, I know I can always count on you in the end. You sure are a chicken when it comes to girls though!"

"Thanks Mia."

Ike couldn't see it but Mia was smiling, "No problem!"

(_)

Some time had passed and there was really on conversation between the two. Ike wondered if their hiding spot was too good. He figured they would have been found by now. He kind of wish they had been found earlier, he might not of had to go through all of this torture. He looked at the back of Mia's head, he was sure she was losing her mind of boredom.

The world was reading Ike's thoughts today because as soon as the last word finished in his mind, Mia started fidgeting. Ike's mind fought reality once again as he felt her lean against him and start bouncing slightly up and down. Her body rubbing Ike in all the right ways. Or wrong ways. He wasn't sure anymore.

"I'm so bored!" Mia exclaimed trying to entertain herself with her movements.

Ike cleared his throat "Yes, I can tell. Could you stop bouncing perhaps?"

Mia's shoulders slouched slightly and he figured she was making her pouty face. "But I'm so bored boss."

"Yes but you might alert someone to us if you disturb our cover"

"Yeah. You are right. Let me scoot into you more so I don't." Without asking for permission Mia pushed her body against his and started bouncing slightly again. Ike's mouth hung open slightly trying to fight off the sensations he was feeling.

"M-mia. This is uncomfortable, your armor is chafing the skin on my arms." Ike said trying to come up with an excuse.

"Oh sorry boss, here give me your arms." Once again without asking for permission, she grabbed both his arms and pulled them in front of her, wrapping them around her waist and placing her own on top of his, starting to bounce again.

"There. All better." Mia consoled.

Ike was rejecting her statement vehemently in his head. It was not better. Not at all. Absolutely not.

Ike could feel his lower body starting to bounce opposite of her. This gave him a cold chill and he immediately stopped it. He was losing control of his entire body now. He wasn't sure how Mia could torture him so much without even realizing it. Ike could feel his forearms flexing and twitching as well as his hands shaking slightly.

Mia noticed this and stopped bouncing, "Err.. Boss, you aren't angry are you?"

Ike almost choked on his breath, "No! Definitely not, I am not angry."

"Okay boss, sorry if I'm annoying you. I can stop if you want. I'm just bored."

"No it's okay, continue doing what you want!" Ike wasn't sure why he just said that. He had the chance to stop his torture. He cursed himself for trying to comfort Mia so quickly without thinking. Ike decided after all of this, if he lived through it, he would work on his ability to react calmly in more personal situations. He was as calm as could be on the battlefield but it seemed he lacked reason and the ability to collect himself in situations like this.

"Okay Boss! Thanks." With that Mia started bouncing again, driving Ike up the wall. He kept on trying to back further into the cavern but he was already pressed against the wall and Mia wasn't leaving anything to imagination with how much she was pressed against him. He knew if this kept up his hips were going to take control of themselves again. It felt like she had been torturing him for hours, and he honestly wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Ike tried to make small talk to get his mind off of the situation at hand. All of the attempts failed rather miserably. Just when he was about to lose control and force himself to leave the hiding spot, he heard rustling outside.

Mia froze which made Ike immediately release a breath of air he had been holding. The rustling became louder, the world slowing to a standstill as Mia and Ike watch the covers move gently.

Then Lethe's head peaked inside, with a smirk as she found her targets.

"Well, you two look comfy." Lethe jabbed looking at Ike who appeared worn out.

"As comfy as can be!" Mia said smiling. "Looks like you won the event!"

"Congratulations Lethe, I can't say I'm surprised. You were always an expert hunter." Ike complimented.

"Eheh, well thank you. It didn't take much to find you. Once I heard that your gear was left in this area I caught scent of you fairly quickly." Lethe commented clearly proud of herself. "Well, I'm off to claim my prize. I'll catch you two back in town." With that Lethe's head disappeared from the moss and vines, leaving the remaining two to be alone again.

Mia stretched and sighed. "Well that was fun. You know boss, you make it hard not to question whether or not you were being serious earlier!"

"Huh?"

"The whole time we were in here I was teasing you and you never reacted once! Other than being a bit fidgety."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ike said, slightly panicking that she knew about his problem the whole time. "You knew what you were doing?"

"Of course I knew. A girl doesn't just rub herself against a guy because she's bored!" Mia turned around to face him in the cramped cavern, she couldn't see his face well because of the dim light but Ike was sure he was blushing fervently. "I was just kidding about my butt being numb! I was just testing to see if you'd do anything! We spent nearly an hour in here and all I could feel was that dumb dagger of yours!"

"I c-can explain Mia, wait. What? Dagger?" Ike's panic went away immediately replaced with confusion. "What dagger?"

"Don't play dumb boss! The dagger you have on your hips!"

"I don't have a dagger."

"You are always being difficult, this dagger!" And with that Ike's entire body jerked. Mia's hand firmly grasped mini-ike. Ike couldn't see well either but he was sure he saw Mia's face go pale. "W-w-what's that. Th-that's not a dagger."

Ike's blush was stronger than ever. "N-no Mia. That's not a dagger."

Mia yelped and jumped a bit when she felt Ike's member twitch in her hand. Shortly after her hand flew away trying to reject what it just did. Mia looked away from Ike, before placing a head on the back of her head while laughing nervously. "Well. I guess that confirms it! You aren't hiding in the closet!"

* * *

Whew. I hope that this isn't as embarrassingly bad as my mind is making it seem. Enjoy! Hopefully! :s.


End file.
